Bliss
by Little-Retard
Summary: Ibiki has a day off, and so does Sakura. Perfect time to confess feelings! They are all totally out of character.


Hey, this story is for, uh, well I don;t actually remember who it's for, sorry!

But you'll know who you are when you read this awesome IBIKI/SAKURA!

This'll probably be very short as I only have about 5 minutes to write it. So bear with me here, people.

Anyway, Ibiki's probably OOC because, well, I don't really know who he is...

Yes, I'm just that awesome, making one, no I'm jokin, someone do the disclaimer.

Sasori- Lin-chan does not own Naruto, or these other useless people.

Shut up, Sasori, your a meanie. ON WITH THE STORY!

Oh, yeah, and don't forget to read my other stories! =D

Love y'all! NOOOWW, on with the STOREAY!

SOMEWHERE IN KONOHA

NORMAL POV

I was a normal day in the beautiful village hidden in the leaves, or Konoha, as people call it.

Which also meant, there was a blonde eating ramen and saying believe it, a blonde haired girl stalking a chicken-butt haired boy, and that said boy stalking a pink-haired girl, who was walking along the streets of Konoha humming happily, with her eyes closed..

Ah, what a wonderful day. Yeah, no. At least not for one person. A man named Ibiki. This should be a great day for him, he finally got a day off, but he didn't care about that.

No, he was bored out of his mind. And in his mind, he was thinking about someone. A girl. A certain firey- tempered pink- haired girl.

He had been on his mind for quite some time now, but he never did anything about it. No, he wasn't very good looking, she wouldn't care for him.

Though they were good friends. He loved this girl. Oh, yes, he adored her. But he wouldn't tell her that.

IBIKI'S POV

Sakura... The cherry blossom of Konoha... The love of my life... Why can't I tell her?

Oh yeah, rejection. She wouldn't want me. I'm not attractive, and well I'm not all that funny or romantic either.

I had my eyes downcast, and I didn't notice someone in front of me until we crashed into each other.

Whoever it was fell down with an 'Oof' and I was still standing. Probably a girl.

"Sorry, sorry." An angelic voice apologized. I looked down and saw a small pink-haired girl getting up, and brushing herself off, while looking down.

"It's fine, Sakura." I said. Her head snapped up her name, and when she saw me she smiled warmly.

"Hey, Ibiki! Wanna take a walk with me?" She asked cheerfully, forgetting about what happened.

I was stunned. She wanted to walk with me? She has all the boys in Konoha wrapped around her finger, why not ask one of them?

Oh, well, I wasn't passing this rare chance up, so I nodded.

She grabbed my hand and began to pull me along. My heart thumped hard against my chest.

She's holding my hand. Oh my Gods. She began to hum, and we kept walking until we got to a medow of flowers, and she sat.

I looked down at her for a second, and she looked up at me, motioning for me to sit next to her.

I sat down and looked at her picking flowers. The only thing I could think of was beautiful.

We sat there in complete silence for a couple hours, until it was night time, and she laid back, as did I.

We stared at the stars until I broke the silence saying, "Sakura, why did you bring me here? You could've brought any other guy, you know."

She turned her head to look in my eyes, and she smiled softly.

"I don't want to bring any other guy here." She said softly.

I sighed and thoguht now was a good time to tell her my feelings.

I don't really care if she rejects me. As long as we can still be friends, I'm fine with it.

"Sakura?" I said softly. "Yeah?" She replied.

I took a deep breath, and mumbled, "I love you."

She smiled a huge smile, and moved towards me. When she got to me, she put her arms around me, and hugged me, pressing herself into my chest.

I looked down stunned. Does this mean she liked me, too?

"I love you, too." She whispered. a huge smile broke across my face, and I pulled her upwards so we were face to face.

Our faces kept getting closer until our lips touched.

Sparks went up my spine, and my eyes closed shortly after hers did.

After a good five seconds, we pulled back to look at each other.

She hugged me and I wrapped my arms around her.

After a while, I could hear her breaths getting slower, and I knew she had fallen asleep.

I began to drift off knowing one thing.

This was bliss. 


End file.
